Light as a Feather
by Silverstreak13
Summary: My first challenge for NightClan. A kit is born to ThunderClan with two-toned eyes, one green and one blue. What will happen when he tries to prove himself to his Clan? R&R!


"Wow!" Thrushkit exclaimed. "The world is so bright and colorful! I see why you wanted me to open my eyes, Dovekit. Sparrowkit, you should totally open your eyes!" Sparrowkit flicked an ear. "I'll open my eyes when I'm ready." Sparrowkit mewed calmly.

"Take all the time you want, Sparrowkit." he heard his mother, Cherryblossom meow. "But your father is coming to see you today, and he is going to bring you a few gifts." _Gifts! _Sparrowkit thought."Okay! I think I'm ready to open my eyes now!" Sparrowkit snapped his eyes open.

"Whoa! It looks so cool!" He looked and Dovekit's soft gray fur, and at Thrushkit's brown tabby pelt, and at Cherryblossom's deep, green eyes. As he looked at his mother she drew in a sharp breath and averted her gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh, um. It's just that, um, you have, uh, _two-toned eyes. _And cats born with eyes of different color are usually, um, _insane._" "Oh, well, I think that I'm perfectly fine."

"Mother?" Dovekit squeaked. "Can we go the elder's den? I heard Dustypaw saying something about the elders telling stories."

"Go ahead." Cherryblossom mewed.

Dovekit and Thrushkit mewed in delight , scampering out of the nursery. Sparrowkit got to his paws to follow them, but Cherryblossom spoke up "And Sparrowkit" "Yes Cherryblossom?" Sparrowkit mewed. "I'm going to have one of the medicine cats come and look at you later." "O-okay." Sparrowkit replied.

As he stepped out of the nursery, his eyes widened in atonishment.

_Wow! The camp is so big! And the trees are so tall! _

The entrance to the camp rustled. Sparrowkit saw a golden tom with gray hairs on his muzzle, who was leaning slightly on the broad shoulder of another, younger, golden tom with dark gray speckles. Both of the toms' eyes lit up when they saw Sparrowkit. They walked toward Sparrowkit, purring. The younger one called to him.

"Well, this must be Sparrowkit." "Are you my father?" Sparrowkit asked. "That's right. My name is Goldencloud. And this is your grandfather, Lionstar the leader of ThunderClan. I am his deputy."

"Hmm... Goldencloud." Lionstar rasped. "Either my eyes are playing tricks on me, or little Sparrowkit here has two-toned eyes."

Goldencloud squinted, looking at Sparrowkit.

"So he does. Do you feel okay, Sparrowkit?"

"Yes. I feel fine." Sparrowkit said, a touch annoyed.

_Just because I have two-toned eyes, everyone thinks that I'm insane! Well, I'll just have to prove them wrong by being the best warrior that ThunderClan has ever seen!_

Lionstar and Goldencloud walked away, and Sparrowkit headed to join Dovekit and Thrushkit in the elder's den.

As he approached, he heard a raspy she-cat's voice saying, "And then the leader of LionClan banished TigerClan to only coming out at night for a whole moon."

Sparrowkit entered the den and lied down next to Thrushkit.

"Where've you been?" Thushkit hissed. "The story's almost over!"

The she-cat continued.

"When the moon was over, all of TigerClan had black stripes from being in the dark for so long. And that's why tigers have stripes."

_Over all ready? Mouse dung!_

__"Wow! Great story, Cinderheart!" Dovekit mewed.

"I'm glad you liked it." the she-cat, Cinderheart, purred. "Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you another tale. But for now, let me rest."

Sparrowkit stomped out of the elder's den.

_First, everyone thinks that I'm crazy because my eyes are different colors, and then I missed the elder's story! _Sparrowkit sighed. _Well, I can't do anything about that, but what can I do to prove to everyone that I'm not an insane idiot?_

Sparrowkit looked around for something great that he could do.

_Nope, nope, nope, aha! I can jump off of that big rock!_

Sparrowkit climbed up a well-worn path on the side of the rock.

_I wonder why the path is so worn. It's like someone lives up here or something! _

When Sparrowkit reached the top of the rock, he yowled as loud as he could,

"Hey everybody! Look at me!"

Confused cats streamed out of the dens.

Someone gasped.

Sparrowkit looked down, and saw Cherryblossom, her mouth wide open and a frantic look in her eyes.

Frostleaf, the medicine cat apprentice, padded out of the nursery, her eyes as wide as the moon.

Sparrowkit cleared his throat.

_No backing out now._

"I'm going to jump off of this rock and fly to prove to everyone that I'm not a crazy, insane, idiot just because I have two-toned eyes!

"Yay! Fly, Sparrowkit, fly!" Thrushkit and Dovekit cheered. "You can do it!"

Cherryblossom yowled in anguish, and the cats below paniked, some put leaves at the bottom of the rock, others ran around in a frenzy.

Sparrowkit bunched his muscles.

He heard a shriek.

He waggled his haunches.

He heard the warm breeze calling to him.

Sparrowkit lept into the air, his legs splayed out like wings, his eyes closed.

_I'm flying!_

Sparrowkit opened his eyes and looked at the ground. His eyes widened.

_I'm falling!_

He scrambled in midair and flipped onto his back, and hit his head, hard, as he hit the ground.

And everything went black.


End file.
